Abandon
by anwayf
Summary: Emang gimana sih punya abang over protective tuh? Apa iya bikin cowok2 yang mau ngedeketin Sakura jadi mundur teratur? Lalu bagaimana dengan playboy macam Sasuke Uchiha? bisa nggak ngambil hati Sakura dan kedua abangnya? Langsung aja yuk baca suka-dukanya Sakura punya abang kelewat over protective :)) bahasa masih nggak baku.
1. Chapter 1

Haeee...! Sebelumnya gue mau bilang makasih buat kalian yang udah baca, review, favorite, nge-follow, SMS, ato bahkan mensyen ke twitter gue. Jujur saja sebagai author baru, gue sangat sangat sangat tersanjung dg respon kalian. Karna gue tau, nggak akan mudah dapet respon positif untuk para author baru.

Gue ringkes aja ya yg nge-review kemaren.. toh kalian juga males kan baca tanya jawab author sama reviewers?Hayoooo ngakuuuu :p

Makasih jg udah bilang Daichi imut, lucu, manis dan sebagainya.. Untung yg kalian puji Daichi bukan ponakan gue. Kalo Opal dipuji udah pasti dijawab 'JANGAN!' :')

O iya, gue mau nglurusin dulu. Gue nggak akan buat ff CIUM menjadi multi-chap. Tp gue bikin ff multi-chap dg konflik berbeda tapi gaya bahasa mungkin sama. Eits! Tenang aja... karna banyak yg suka ama Daichi, gue buatin sequel-nya suatu saat nanti :) Dan untuk pecinta bahasa baku, Insya Allah gue bakal buat ff genre hurt. Tp sebelum gue bikin ff jenis begituan, gue mau minta pendapat kalian dulu. Cocok nggak gue bikin ff melow2 gitu?

Satu lagi deh, buat yg ngira gue orang yg ceplas-ceplos, crewet, cablak, dsb, hehe.. sebenernya gue bukan orang yg seperti itu kok :) bisa dibilang gue orang yg berkebalikan dg sifat seperti itu. I'm not the same people when I was writing. Gue emang nggak pernah jadi diri sendiri pas nulis, tp gue mencintai dunia yg gue tulis :))

Udah gitu doang kok.. (pdhl panjang banget masih bisa bilang 'doang'!). Sekali lagi, makasih yaa... **Lhylia Kiryu, mantika mochi, lightflower22, HunieeBubbleBubble, dinda adr, , Hyemi761, koizumi chiaki, setyanajotwins, , Orchidflen, Indut, Howtologin, Billa, Sasuke, Racha, fenna.**

Enjoy the fan fiction, guys! masih sama soal pengalaman pribadi. Kali ini tentang suka duka punya abang over protective.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 _Dilarang menjiplak, mengopy, atau me-repost tanpa ijin._

 _Soalnya kalo karya kita di copy tanpa ijin tuh kayak punya pacar tapi ditikung sahabat sendiri. Sakit booooo! :D_

 **Abandon**

 **Chapter 1: Sakura Haruno**

Konoha adalah ibu kota negara Api. Tujuan pertama para masyarakat mengadu nasib. Tempat dimana 80% perputaran uang negara Api berada. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit tak terhitung jumlahnya. Tapi untungnya, pemerintah Konoha yang dipimpin oleh seorang hokage, yaitu Minato Namikaze, pandai mengatur tata letak kota. Kota itu sangat rapi, bersih dan sejuk. Nggak heran banyak yang tertarik pergi kesana. Setiap tahun selalu ada pendatang baru yang jumlahnya nggak keitung. Akibatnya, Konoha makin padat penduduk.

Sakura Haruno sebenernya nggak mau nambah beban kependudukan lagi di Konoha, tapi kedua kakak cowoknya yang sumpah nyebelin abis itu memaksanya pindah ke Konoha. Awalnya begini, Sakura udah ketrima di Universitas Negeri Suna jurusan Pendidikan Guru SD tanpa tes tertulis! Gila broo! ketrima di kampus negeri! Siapa sih yang nggak pengen kuliah di negeri? Udah, kampusnya salah satu kampus terbaik di negara Api, masuk tanpa tes lagi!

Sakura emang pengen banget jadi guru SD. Mulanya banyak anak kecil seperantara anak SD gitulah, maen ke rumah Sakura. Nggak tau deh kenapa tuh anak kecil doyan banget maen ama Sakura. Dari Sakura belum pulang sekolah aja mereka udah ngejongkrok depan rumah Sakura. Padahal bisa dibilang Sakura tuh judes, cuek, galak lagi! Tapi anak-anak kecil tadi meskipun udah dijudesin tetep aja mereka ngedeketin. Bahkan mereka sering minta tolong Sakura buat ngerjain PR atau ngejelasin materi yang masih belum dimengerti. Walaupun galak, Sakura bisa sabar ngejelasin ke mereka. Dan ajaibnya, mereka langsung paham jika Sakura ngejelasin. Tiap mereka pengen denger cerita dongeng, Sakura juga bisa nyritain dengan gaya dan ucapan yang mudah mereka pahami. Akhirnya anak-anak kecil tadi meminta Sakura jadi guru les mereka. Tapi dasar anak nggak tau diuntung! Udah syukur Sakura mau jadi guru les, eh... mereka malah pengen nginep di kamar Sakura yang katanya adem itu. Duh... Pulang aja sono ke emak lo, Tong!

Karena kedekatannya dengan anak-anak SD itulah yang membuatnya berpikir, kenapa dia nggak nglanjutin di pendidikan guru aja. Dan doanya terjawab dengan ketrimanya Sakura di Universitas Negeri Suna jurusan PGSD. Waktu tau ketrima, Sakura langsung cepet-cepet telpon kedua abangnya yang ada di Konoha. Sayang sekali, untung tak dapat diraih, malang ada di Jawa Timur. Sakura nggak boleh jadi guru! Sakura langsung kecewa berat deh tuh. Ia ngambek nggak mau makan. Ngurung diri di kamar sampe 3 hari. Laper sih... tapi demi cita-cita apa boleh buat?

Paman-Bibinya khawatir dengan Sakura. Karena nggak tau caranya bujuk Sakura, akhirnya mereka telpon kedua abang Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara, untuk nengokin adek tersayangnya.

Sakura emang tinggal bersama Paman dan Bibinya. Ortunya cerai waktu Sakura kelas 2 SD. Ayahnya ninggalin mereka gitu aja. Dan tiga tahun lalu Ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Jadi guru tuh berjuangnya lama, Ra.. Gajinya juga nggak seberapa. Jadi PNS juga harus nunggu puluhan tahun," nasihat Sasori waktu itu.

"Terus kampus lo tuh letaknya di Suna," tambah Gaara.

"Yaelah, Bang, Suna ama Kiri kan cuman satu jam. Lumayan lah kalo pulang-pergi naek motor."

"Elo naek motor ke pasar aja masih suka kecelakaan! Nggak! Gue kagak ridho elo pulang-pergi naek motor sendirian. Apalagi lo cewek!" sergah Sasori. Sakura kalo naek motor emang ceroboh, suka ngalamun. Jadi sering kecelakaan deh. Padahal ia udah berdoa sebelum berangkat. Teteeeep aja, setan-setan yang bikin Sakura ngalamun ngintilin tuh cewek. "Lagian," lanjut Sasori. "Nggak enak juga sama Paman dan Bibi. Kita udah ngrepotin mereka terlalu banyak."

Sakura diam sejenak. "Kalo gitu, gue nge-kost aja di Suna," katanya tetep kekeuh.

"Gue tetep nggak ngijinin!" balas Sasori tegas. "Kita nggak punya sodara di Suna, Ra. Nggak ada yang jagain elo. Gue khawatir lo salah pergaulan disana. Kuliah tuh beda dengan sekolah. Pergaulan lebih luas dari sekolah, nggak cuman dari satu daerah. Gue takutnya elo terpengaruh sama orang-orang nggak bener, pergaulan lo nggak bener, entar disana lo punya cowok, keblabasan pacaran, trus hamil, trus tiba-tiba lo minta dinikahin! Gue belum rela ngelepas elo. Lo masih terlalu kecil, Ra.."

Sakura cuma bisa melongo mendengar kata-kata kakaknya. Sumpah demi apa aja terserah! Ia nggak pernah kepikiran nikah muda! Jangankan nikah muda, ia pacaran aja nggak pernah ada yang awet! Ia baru dua kali pacaran. Dan paling pol jadian cuman seminggu!

Harusnya yang dikhawatirin itu kalo tinggal di kota besar, udah nggak menjadi rahasia lagi kalo pergaulannya di Konoha uwiiihhh! ngeri deh pokoknya. Berangkat dari desa dandanan polos, lugu, pas pulang kampung udah kayak nggak kuat beli baju bagus, soalnya baju yang dipakek bolong-bolong disana-sini.

Walaupun Sasori dan Gaara yakin bakal bisa menjaga adiknya dengan aman, selamat, sehat sentosa. Bukan tidak mungkin mereka bakal kecolongan kan?

Ya begini nih, yang namanya jadi anak bungsu. Pendapat sebagus apaapun nggak akan diterima! Selalu dianggap nggak penting! Walhasil, Sakura sekarang resmi jadi penduduk kota metropolitan, Konoha. Salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha Gakuen yang katanya kampus swasta terbaik di negara Api. Bahkan eksistensinya ngalahin kampus-kampus negeri. Lebih parahnya lagi, abangnya memasukkan Sakura di jurusan Akuntansi! Hastagaaa! itu adalah pelajaran yang paling di benci Sakura pas SMA. Bukan karna otak Sakura nggak mampu dengan pelajaran itu. Nilainya selalu diatas rata-rata untuk pelajaran apa aja. Cuman ia terlalu malas mempelajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan duit, bisnis dan tetek bengeknya. Apalagi akuntansi pelajaran menghitung uang yang uangnya aja nggak ada! Ia hanya seorang Sakura Haruno yang ingin hidup sederhana, nggak disibukkan dengan persaingan ekonomi di negara Api itu aja.

Sasori sang pemimpin perusahaan mebel Haruno's Group kayaknya udah merencanakan masa depan adik-adiknya agar ikut terlibat di perusahaannya. Seperti Gaara yang mendapatkan beasiswa jurusan ilmu ekonomi di Universitas Konoha Gakuen. Sasori dan Gaara emang punya kesamaan. Sama-sama mencintai dunia bisnis. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang nggak mau jadi orang kaya seperti pengusaha-pengusaha. Karna menurutnya, jadi orang kaya tuh nggak bisa tidur tenang. Apalagi ia sering liat ditipi-tipi, banyak pengusaha-pengusaha yang cerai karna kasus perselingkuhan. Anaknya jadi korban. Akhirnya terjerumus ke hal-hal negatif. Sakura nggak mau seperti itu. Ia ingin anak-anaknya kelak tumbuh dengan kasih sayang ortunya. Karna ia tau sakitnya rasa kesepian.

Seakan belum cukup dengan semua itu, Sakura dihadapkan dengan sikap kedua abangnya yang kelewat over protective. Yakali beli pembalut ke minimarket ujung kompleks aja Sakura harus ditemenin abangnya. Mending yang nemenin cuma satu orang. Lah ini?! Dua-duanya! Sakura musti nahan malu diliatin mas dan mbak karyawan minimarketnya.

Pliss deh, Bang! Sakura bukan artis yang musti di kawal segala! Besok deh kalo Sakura jadi presiden, ia bakal sewa bodyguards yang badannya gede-gede buat ngawal. Naik mobil item panjang nggak tau deh namanya apaan. Trus diikuti puluhan mobil dan motor yang mengamankan perjalanan presiden. Sakura kalo ngehayal emang suka ketinggian deh!

"Gue kan, bukan anak kecil yang kudu digandeng tiap nyebrang!" gerutu Sakura sebal dengan kelakuan kakaknya.

"Disini bahaya kalo cewek jalan sendirian."

"Salah sendiri nyuruh gue pindah ketempat kayak begini."

"Udah deh, nggak usah bawel! lo aman kalo ada kita berdua," begitu kata Sasori. Masih tetap yakin keputusannya membawa Sakura ke Konoha adalah tepat.

Walaupun di kampus yang jagain berkurang, karna Sasori harus kerja, tetep aja hidup Sakura kayak tahanan KPK. Jalan aja ia dipaksa nempel-nempel ke Gaara. Iya sih... Sakura risih ditatap cowok-cowok kampus. Tapi lebih risih dengan kelakuan abangnya. Masa tiap ada cowok yang ngeliat kearah kakak-adik itu, Gaara bakal ngeluarin jurus melotot tatapan dingin menyeramkannya lalu bilang, "Apa lo liat-liat?!" galak beneeerr! Yakalo tuh cowok-cowok ngeliat kearah mereka. Kalo enggak kan idiiiiiihhh... tengsin kan, kalo sampe ada yang bilang, "Kege-eran amat lo!"

Pas OSPEK pun Sakura harus pakek perlengkapan yang udah ditentuin ama senior dan mentaati peraturan. Ini sumpah nggak banget buat Sakura yang tiap MOS di sekolah dulu sering ngelanggar. Kata Gaara sih, biar nggak mencolok. Soalnya kalo ngelanggar pasti bakal dikenal para senior. Sebagai kakak yang baik, nggak terima dong kalo adiknya yang imut-imut itu jadi mangsa mahasiswa-mahasiswa brengsek.

Perhatian berlebih itulah yang membuat Sakura jadi orang kuper. Dari OSPEK sampe udah mulai kuliah temen Sakura cuman Ino rambut pirang, cerewet dan Hinata, anak bangsawan, pemalu, pendiem dan nggak neko-neko. Jangan tanya kenapa deh! Tiap ada yang ngajak kenalan entah cewek atau cowok pasti bakal diusir sama Gaara. Beruntung Hinata nggak diusir karena dia anak keluarga terpandang yang mengutamakan sopan-santun. Dan Ino termaafkan karna dia sahabatan dengan Hinata dari SD.

Selain karna Gaara, ada juga yang membuat Sakura jadi kuper. Ia terlalu ilfeel dengan cewek-cewek Konoha Gakuen yang suka dandan buat ngebuktiin siapa yang paling cantik. Shopping sana-sini, biar keliatan derajat status ekonominya. Dan bersaing menunjukkan cowok siapa yang paling tampan. Apalagi si Shion, seniornya Sakura, anak jurusan Sekretaris semester V yang montok bikin cowok-cowok siul-siul kalo dia lewat. Ditambah badannya yang cetar membahenol itu. Duh... Jupe aja kalah! Dari hari pertama OSPEK ia udah menggembar-gemborkan kalo dia mantannya Sasuke Uchiha yang paling disayang, yang katanya bentar lagi balikan dan nggak ada yang boleh deketin Uchiha Sasuke. Heleeehhhh! kayak nggak ada cowok lain aja. Emang siapa sih tuh cowok?! Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke! Uchiha dungu kalik!

 **-Tebese-**

 **P.S:**

 **yang begini masih mau lanjut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tolong, Pliiiss banget dibaca...**

Ehem... begini... saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bagi pecinta bahasa baku yang kurang berkenan dengan ff saya yang nggak sopan. Tapi bagi saya, ff yg seperti ini lebih nyaman buatnya kalo pakek bahasa nggak baku. Saya suka bahasa penulisan yg sederhana, juga nggak terlalu serius. Dan sahabat saya mengakui inilah passion saya.

Saya juga sedang berusaha buat ff dengan bahasa baku. karna sejak awal saya buat akun ini adalah untuk mencurahkan isi hati saya dengan gaya bahasa yg baik dan benar. Jadi mohon bersabar dengan ff saya yang lain. Soalnya sebentar lagi saya harus bener-bener fokus belajar. Nggak ada nulis2 lagi. Sekitar 7 bulan InsyaAllah saya selese. Kalo memang memungkinkan, saya akan nyuri2 kesempatan buat nulis.

Sekali lagi Anwayf minta maaf jika masih ngeyel nglanjutin ff ini dg bahasa semau An.

Thanks udah berkenan membaca :))) Peace! :D aku sayang kaliaaaaan :*

 **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 _Dilarang menjiplak, mengopy, atau me-repost tanpa ijin._

 _Soalnya kalo karya kita di copy tanpa ijin tuh kayak punya pacar tapi ditikung sahabat sendiri. Sakit booooo! :D_

 **Abandon**

 **Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha**

"Temeeeee...! Katanya lo putus ama Shion ya?!"

Suara Naruto yang menggelegar tapi cempreng itu mengusik mata Sasuke yang udah mau terpejam di bangku bawah pohon akasia. Pohon itu tumbuh rindang di pinggir halaman luas depan fakultas ekonomi dan bisnis.

"Hn," jawabnya malas masih dengan posisi berbaring. Astagaaaa! Ini masih terlalu pagi buat dengerin ocehan Naruto jabrik, pikirnya. Lagian mereka kan tetanggaan, emang nggak bisa ditunda dulu apa! Sasuke masih ngantuk berat karna tadi malem begadang nonton Liga Champions. Baru tidur di rumah satu jam! Gara-gara Kaa-san dan Itachi ngoprak-ngoprak tidur Sasuke cuma buat mandi biar nggak telat ngampus! Naruto sih, seger-seger aja badan dan pikirannya, soalnya kan tim bola kesayangan Naruto nggak masuk Liga Champions musim ini. Jadi nggak perlu ikutan begadang. Tinggal nonton highlights-nya aja.

Naruto dengan heboh mengguncang bahu Sasuke, "Kok lo bisa putus sih? Sayang tauk! Shion tubuhnya yahut begitu lo putusin! Lo pacaran ama dia kan udah tiga bulan! Tiga bulan, Teme.. tiga bulan!" Naruto mengacungkan tiga jarinya di hadapan Sasuke. "Itu rekor lo awet pacaran!"

"Aaarrrgghhh...! Dobe, brisiiiiik! Lo apa-apaan sih?!" dengan kesal, Sasuke bangun sambil ngacak-acak rambut raven item kebanggaannya. Dan kesempatan itu juga Naruto gunakan untuk duduk disamping Sasuke. Bersiap menginterogasi.

"Ceritain!" tuntut Naruto.

Sasuke menghela napas. Emang susah kalo udah berurusan sama Naruto. "Hn, gimana nggak gue putusin. Orang dia selingkuh sama Menma."

"Haaa?" Naruto cengo. "Lo putusin dia cuman gara-gara itu? Padahal lo sendiri sering jalan ama cewek lain, ciuman ama cewek lain tapi Shion nggak mutusin lo! Dan lo mutusin Shion karna dia selingkuh sama Menma? Ampun deh, Sas! Gue nggak ngerti level egois lo ada ditingkat berapa."

"Baka!" Sasuke menjitak kepala kuning Naruto. "Lo pikir dong! Masa gue yang keren, ganteng, tajir gini diselingkuhin sama Menma yang hidupnya pas-pasan! Muka pas-pasan, duitnya pas-pasan juga udah bersyukur banget," katanya sewot.

Menma juga anak beasiswa. Tapi dia nggak seberuntung Gaara yang punya kakak tajir. Kalo beasiswa Gaara dicabut, masih ada kakaknya yang membiayai. Nggak seperti Menma, ia harus belajar mati-matian untuk mempertahankan beasiswa. Menandingi otak para Mahasiswa Universitas Konoha Gakuen nggak semudah mengalahkan ribuan anak SD.

"Ya mungkin itu karna Shion cuma iseng deketin Menma. Terus sebagai cowok normal, Menmanya kegoda ama Shion. Lo kan tau sendiri Shion kayak gimana."

"Heh! dengerin ya... Gue bebas jalan ama siapa aja, tapi kalo cewek yang lagi deket ama gue jalan ama cowok lain, berarti udah lepas! Begitu juga kalo gue udah bosen, gue mempersilahkan mereka pergi," begitulah model hubungan yang dianut Sasuke. Intinya, yang memegang kendali adalah Sasuke. Semua terserah Sasuke, kapan jadian dan kapan putus. Apa yang ia ucapin tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Mendingan gue saranin lo balikan ama Shion deh. Lagian Shion keliatan nyesel banget."

"Dalam kamus gue, nggak ada yang namanya balikan. Mantan ya mantan! Kayak nggak ada cewek seksi lain aja!" balasnya. Namanya juga playboy kelas kakap, pengen jadian ama cewek model apa aja tinggal nunjuk deh...

Naruto menoyor pipi Sasuke pelan. Sebel dengan omongan Sasuke yang sombong begitu. "Kita kan bentar lagi wisuda, masa lo nggak punya PW alias Pendamping Wisuda? Apa kata orang kalo ngeliat Sasuke Uchiha, playboy paling populer di Konoha Gakuen jomblo pas acara wisuda!" Naruto sedikit geli juga membayangkan Sasuke jomblo pas acara wisuda. "Yang lain aja pada sibuk nyari pacar, ini malah mutusin pacar! Apalagi gue liat, lo akhir-akhir ini nggak pernah deketin cewek-cewek. Biasanya tiap ajaran baru lo pasti ngecengin Maba."

"Baka Naruto-dobe," panggilnya. "Yang namanya wisuda itu sendiri. Nggak mungkin kan, lo naik ke panggung pakek gandeng tangan pacar. Emang lo kira naek ke pelaminan!"

Naruto mendelik, "Bukan begitu, Baka! Maksud gue, setidaknya kan ada yang dipamerin ke temen gitu lhoo... biar nggak dikira jones."

"Lo kenapa sih? semenjak jadian ama Hinata jadi hobi banget ngurusin status orang. Biasanya lo paling sering nasehatin gue buat tobat," ucapan Sasuke hanya disambut cengiran bego.

Naruto emang baru jadian ama Hinata dua minggu lalu, tepatnya hari terakhir OSPEK. Pas waktu itu seluruh maba diwajibkan membuat surat cinta untuk senior. Dari sekian banyak surat dari maba cewek, satu-satunya surat yang ditujukan untuk Naruto hanya punya Hinata. Kebanyakan para maba cewek ngasih ke Gaara, Neji, bahkan Sasuke yang padahal tahun ini dia nggak mau ngospek maba.

Sebagai orang yang sering jadi korban friendzone (pernah chatting-an, telpon, jalan bareng, saling nyaman tapi nggak jadian), tentulah Naruto kejar Hinata yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta dengan surat.

Di dalam surat tersebut, Hinata menceritakan awal pertemuannya yang menyebabkan ia jatuh cinta dengan putra tunggal Hokage tersebut. Usut punya usut, Hinata dulu adalah adik kelas Naruto waktu SD. Hinata selalu dididik jadi anak yang tertib, taat peraturan. Maka pada saat ia sekali melanggar peraturan, ia bakal ketakutan setengah mati. Seperti waktu dia kelas dua, ia pernah telat masuk kelas gara-gara ban mobil yang ia tumpangi bocor di tengah jalan. Jadi Hinata harus nunggu salah satu karyawan rumahnya datang dengan mobilnya yang lain. Setengah jam perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah. Itupun kalo nggak macet!

Alhasil, Hinata terlambat untuk pertama kalinya. Pintu gerbangnya sih, masih kebuka setengah meter. Tapi pintu kelasnya udah tertutup semua! Hinata langsung gemeteran waktu ia memasuki lapangan yang biasa dipakek upacara. Tubuhnya mematung, Mata lavendernya mulai perih, pengen nangis. Bibirnya gemetar walau udah digigit. Detik berikutnya, pipinya basah oleh air mata. Ia mencoba berjalan dengan tangan mengusap air mata.

"Hei, kamu kenapa?" seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hinata mendongak, matanya menangkap cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya. Rambut kuningnya masih basah berantakan, seragamnya juga belum rapi. Tapi wajahnya kalem, kayak udah terbiasa terlambat. "Kok nggak masuk kelas?"

"Ta-takut..." jawabnya sesenggukan.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" tanya cowok itu lagi.

"2-A."

"Ayok, aku anterin.." ajaknya.

Hinata terperangah. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Memastikan omongan cowok itu. Bagaimana bisa ia nganterin Hinata kalo dia sendiri juga telat.

"Ta-tapi, Senpai-"

"Udah, percaya aja.. Aku kan Naruto Namikaze..." dan tangan Hinata pun digandeng Naruto menuju kelas 2-A.

Sejak saat itulah Hinata menaruh hati pada Naruto. Ia menganggap Naruto adalah pahlawannya. Naruto bisa meyakinkan guru, untuk tidak menghukum Hinata ataupun memarahi. Hinata semakin kagum sama Naruto. Walopun ia sering dihukum karna buat onar, tapi Hinata tetap menganggap Naruto sebagai orang yang baik.

Rasa kagum itu berubah menjadi suka dan berkembang menjadi cinta. Bahkan sampai Naruto lulus dari sekolah dan mereka nggak pernah ketemu, Hinata tetep cinta sama Naruto. Hingga takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi di UKG.

Sebenernya Hinata adalah tipe orang yang nggak berani mengungkapkan cinta. Tapi karna paksaan para senior-seniornya, terpaksa ia membuat pernyataan cinta lewat surat. Ia makin berani karna para senior bilang nggak akan membaca suratnya satu-persatu. Eh, ternyata ia tertipu! Maksudnya para senior, suratnya nggak dibaca satu-persatu oleh semua senior. Tapi tetap dibaca oleh orang yang bersangkutan atau yang dikirimi surat! Sumpah, Hinata malu setengah mati! Ia nggak tau gimana ekspresinya nanti kalo ketemu Naruto. Huweee... ternyata ketakutannya malah berbuah menjadi kesenangan. Naruto menerima cintanya! Iyalah.. Naruto yang udah lama jones mana mungkin nolak cewek secantik, sekaya, seanggun dan sesolekhah Hinata gini.

"Teme, Teme! Tuh cewek kayaknya cocok deh buat elo," Naruto menarik lengan baju Sasuke sedang tangan yang satunya menunjuk ke ujung gedung fakultas Ekonomi dan Bisnis.

Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang sobatnya. Nggak lama kemudian ia mendengus, bibir atasnya tertarik ke kanan. Matanya onyx-nya mendelik. Terang aja Sasuke pasang muka begitu, hla wong cewek yang dia lihat itu menurutnya kayak orang-orangan sawah! Tingginya paling cuma sedada Sasuke. Badannya kurus, datar lagi! Apalagi kaos lengan panjang yang dipakek kedodoran begitu. Baju udik, menurutnya. Mirip mbak kunti, bintang film horor yang kostumnya selalu kegedean. Jauh banget dari tipenya Sasuke yang seksi, montok, semok, badannya langsing kayak gitar Spanyol. Aduhai banget dah pokoknya! Lah ini apaan?! Sama orang-orangan sawah masih lebih bagus orang-orangan sawah, kalo ketiup angin nggak kabur. Kalo dia mah... kesenggol dikit juga roboh!

Yang bikin dia masih punya kesan manis adalah warna rambutnya yang pink. Mata hijau yang teduh, hidung mancung, bibir mungil dan kulit yang putih bersih. Udah itu doang!

"Dobe, lo gila ya?! Cewek begituan lo bilang cocok ama gue!" omel Sasuke.

"Lo pasti salah liat, Teme. Itu lho yang lagi jalan ama Gaara. Orang cantik sempurna gitu."

"Lo kira mata gue juling!" Sasuke menjitak Naruto. "Emang siapa lagi cewek yang jalan di koridor Fakultas Ekonomi? Yang lagi jalan ama Gaara itu kan?" Naruto mengangguk. "Mana ceweknya nempel-nempel Gaara lagi! Kalo sama Gaara aja ganjen gitu gimana ama gue?!" katanya bergidik jijik membayangkan hidupnya digelayuti makhluk pink manja.

"Yeee...! Gaara itu kakaknya tuh cewek! Lo jangan salah.. Diem-diem gitu, tuh cewek banyak yang ngincer tauk!"

Sasuke tertawa mengejek, "Cewek kurus, kucel, nggak punya bodi gitu disukai? Matanya siwer kali naksir dia!"

"Tapi sebenernya orangnya asyik, nggak ngebosenin. Apalagi ceweknya cantik, mungil, imut-imut gitu. Beruntung banget yang bakal jadi cowoknya!" Sasuke geleng-geleng, nggak abis pikir. "Gue aja langsung naksir ama dia waktu pertama kali liat. Kalo bukan karna gue tau Hinata suka ama gue, udah gue gaet tuh cewek. Tapi sekarang gue bersyukur banget punya Hinata. Dan tuh cewek kayaknya cocok buat lo. Gue ikhlas deh gebetan gue buat lo, Teme, banget malah..." Naruto menepuk bahu sobatnya. Sasuke makin bergidik ngeri.

"Ck, ck, ck... Dobe, Dobe... Gue nggak abis pikir, selera lo kok aneh-aneh gitu sih? Gue turut bersyukur lo dapetin Hinata yang sempurna itu," gantian Sasuke yang menepuk bahu Naruto, prihatin. "Udah, gue mau nyerahin skripsi ke Kakashi dulu," Sasuke bangkit berdiri lalu meninggal kan Naruto yang masih asyik memandangi Gaara dan Adeknya.

"Eh, Teme! Lo kok udah selese skripsinya?! Teme, tungguiiiiin...!"

Sasuke emang lebih unggul soal akademik. Liat aja, yang lain baru bimbingan skripsi, dia udah selese skripsi.

Walaupun Sasuke masih merasa enjoy ngejalanin hari-hari jomblonya, ia pun juga terbesit kepikiran punya cewek lagi. Soalnya makin hari makin banyak yang tau kalo dia jomblo. Banyak yang kasak-kusuk kalo Sasuke susah move on. Karna kan selama ini, masa jomblonya nggak pernah lebih dari tiga jam.

Lagi pula, Shion, mantannya yang satu ini emang rada nggak tau diri. Kalo yang lain, dikasih tatapan dingin juga udah ketar-ketir, nggak berani nyapa. Kalo, Shion malah makin pantang menyerah. Udah jelas-jelas Sasuke mutusin, teteeeeep aja ngejar! Ia kan risih, tiap di kampus di kejar-kejar setan, eh, maksudnya mantan! Mantan ama setan emang beda tipis sih...

"OHAYOU, SASUKE-KUUUUUUN...!"

Tidaaaaakk! Pliss... jangan sekarang deh, ia baru aja nyetandarin motor sport-nya sedetik yang lalu. Tiba-tiba nongol makhluk nyeremin yang disebut mantan, lagi keluar dari mobilnya, di ujung parkiran.

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Sasuke langsung ngacir menyelamatkan diri. Seakan nggak mau mangsa kesayangannya ilang, Shion mengejar Sasuke. Walau larinya agak susah karna pakek high hills dan rok mini tapi Shion tetap maju terus pantang mundur!

"Sasuke-kun Sayang, tungguiiiin...!"

Nggak bakalan didenger Sasuke! Karna Sasuke makin menambah kecepatannya. Tapi celaka! Saking semangatnya berlari, ia lupa belok dan malah tetep lurus. Padahal kalo belok kan ia nyampe fakultas Seni Budaya, ia bisa minta tolong Sai buat sembunyi. Terlambat buat puter balik! Sekarang ia udah nyampe di Gedung Senat dan di ujung sana ada toilet cewek. Tandanya jalan buntu!

"Hahh..! Hahhh..! Hahhh...!" Sasuke terengah-engah di depan toilet cewek. Abis hidup Sasuke, abiiiis! Udah nggak ada jalan keluar lagi.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa lari? Hahh...! Hahh...!"

Sasuke terlonjak kaget. Anjiir! Ni, cewek cepet juga larinya. Padahal Shion kan paling benci yang namanya olah raga.

"Shion.." dengusnya.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kangen kamu tauuuuk!" Shion berlari manja ingin meluk Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke menahannya, "Eh, tunggu dulu Shion!"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

"Kita kan udah putus," jelas Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi kan biasanya kamu nggak nolak kalo aku peluk. Lagian aku juga masih punya kesempatan buat jadi pacar kamu lagi. Aku tau kok kamu sebenernya masih sayang sama aku. Buktinya sampe sekarang belom punya pacar," katanya dengan tingkat kepedean tinggi.

Sasuke mendengus, "Sori, Shion... Gue udah punya pacar."

"UWAPAAAHH?!" jeritnya. Shion tertohok. Ia salah dengar kan? Iya, pasti salah dengar! Pasti! "Apa tadi kamu bilang?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hn, gue udah punya pacar."

Kalimatnya sama! Berarti nggak salah dengar. Nggak terimaaaaa...! Pokoknya Nggak terimaaaaa! Nggak rela! Nggak ridhooo!

"Nggak! kamu pasti boong, iya kan? Kalo emang udah punya pacar, mana buktinya? mana pacar kamu?" desaknya.

Mati gue! batin Sasuke. Kami-sama yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, tolonglah hambamu ini...

 **Cklek!**

Pintu toilet dibuka. Muncul lah seorang cewek mungil berambut pink. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Sasuke, ia langsung merangkul cewek tersebut.

"Ini ceweknya! Ini...!" Cewek tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sakura Haruno, terperanjat kaget tiba-tiba dipeluk cowok. Ia cuma bisa cengo sekaligus bingung sendiri. "Ini cewek gue," huwaaahhh! langsung deh mata Sakura melotot bulat-bulat. Ia pengen membantah tapi keduluan cewek di depannya.

"Ini, Sas?" Shion memastikan dengan nada seolah berkata, "Nggak salah nih?"

"Hn."

Shion mengamati Sakura dari ujung rambut sampe ujung kaki, tatapannya mengintimidasi bikin Sakura merasa tertelanjangi. "Dia kan udik, kecil lagi!" katanya, tatapannya kearah dada Sakura.

Yang begini nih, yang bikin emosi Sakura tersulut. Ia nggak terima dibanding-bandingin. Apalagi soal fisik! "Hehh! Jaga mulut lo!" emosi Sakura meledak. Shion dan Sasuke terperangah. "Emang kenapa kalo punya gue kecil?! Daripada punya lo tempayan! Pasti lo kalo lari lambat karna keberatan. Makanya otak sama otot yang ditinjolin, bukan dada! Dasar dada tempayan!" Sasuke tertawa geli, ternyata begini kalo cewek lagi debat soal fisik. Lucu juga... Shion aja sampe menganga. "Punya gue dong, ditutup rapet. Dijaga... Nggak kayak lo udah nonjol malah ditonjol-tonjolin, emang itu barang dagangan?"

"Hahahahha," Sasuke terbahak. Gila nih cewek! Koplak beneeerr...! Berani banget ngomong begitu depan senior. Sampe muka seniornya merah kayak abis berjemur tiga hari tiga malem!

"Lo juga! ngapain lo ketawa!" Sakura kini beralih ke Sasuke. "Denger ya.. Bilangin ke dia kalo gue bukan pa- epph! apph! mmmmpp!" dengan sigap Sasuke mempererat rangkulan dan mendekap mulut Sakura. Berabe kalo cewek ini sampe ngomong bukan pacarnya!

"Hn, gue duluan. Mau nganterin cewek gue ke kelasnya," katanya. Biar lebih mendramatisir, Sasuke mencium pipi Sakura.

Shion mematung! Sasuke membawa pergi Sakura secara paksa.

"Argghh!" Sasuke melepas dekapannya dan mengibas-ibas kan tangannya ke atas lalu ke bawah secara cepat berkali-kali. Tangannya digigit! Untung sekarang udah nyampe tempat sepi.

"Apa-apaan lo nyium gue!" damprat Sakura marah. Tangannya mengusap-usap pipinya kasar. Kayak baru aja kena kotoran paling najis! Gila apa?! Sakura belum pernah di cium cowok sekalipun! Jangankan dicium, dielus pipinya aja Sakura nggak mau!

Sedangkan Sasuke tercengang. Baru dicium pipinya aja udah kayak cacing kepanasan, gimana yang lain? "Yaelah, cuman nyium pipi doang! Cewek-cewek yang lain aja pada ngantri pengen gue cium."

"Idiiiiiihhh...! emang situ siapa?" sinisnya.

Hidup Sakura terlalu dekat dengan cowok-cowok yang tampangnya di atas rata-rata. Jadi nggak ngeh kriteria cowok kece. Ia emang nggak bisa nilai fisik cowok.

"Lo adeknya Gaara kan? Nama lo siapa?"

"Ngapain lo nanya-nanya nama gue?! Nggak penting lo tau nama gue!"

"Karna gue udah terlanjur bilang lo cewek gue, berarti detik ini lo resmi pacar gue," putusnya sepihak.

Kontan Sakura melotot garang. "Enak aja kalo ngomong! Ogah! Gue nggak mau jadi cewek lo. Najis! Kenal juga kagak!"

"Serius lo?" Sasuke merasa tersinggung. "Terus kenapa lo tadi bela-belain adu mulut sama Shion?"

"Itu karna gue nggak terima dilecehin. Bukan gara-gara gue belain elo!" jawabnya sarkastik.

"Udah terlanjur gue bilang kalo lo cewek gue, mau gimana lagi?" balas Sasuke nggak mau tau.

"Ya bilang aja udah putus! Beres kan?"

"Nggak bisa gitu dong! Gue kan belom punya cewek lain, jadi urusan sama Shion belom selese!"

"Astagaaaa! Lo kan tinggal nyari cewek lain trus lo ngomong itu cewek lo yang baru! Ribet amat sih!" Sasuke sendiri juga nggak ngerti kenapa dia bisa sengotot ini. Padahal kalo dipikir, gampang aja dia nyari cewek lain. "Udah ah! Gue mau cabut. Entar abang gue nyariin lagi. Inget ya, pokoknya gue bukan cewek lo!" tegasnya.

Sakura mau pergi tapi tangannya dicengkeram Sasuke. "Kalo lo nggak mau jadi cewek gue, lo pura-pura jadi cewek gue ya? Minimal sampe gue dapet cewek lain deh," Sasuke masih berusaha membujuk.

Sakura mendelik marah. Dengan sebal ia injak kaki cowok di hadapannya ini keras-keras dan berteriak, "ENGGAAAAKKK!"

 **-Tebese-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 _Dilarang menjiplak, mengopy, atau me-repost tanpa ijin._

 _Soalnya kalo karya kita di copy tanpa ijin tuh kayak punya pacar tapi ditikung sahabat sendiri. Sakit booooo! :D_

 **Abandon**

 **Chapter 3: A Challenge**

Dalam dua hari, kabar Sasuke jadian sama cewek berambut pink mulai menyebar ke seantero kampus. Mantan, fans maupun yang lagi caper ama Sasuke pada patah hati semua. Padahal mereka udah capek-capek perawatan tiap hari, dandan pakek make up paling mahal bahkan ada yang sampe operasi plastik cuma pengen dilirik ama Sasuke! Dan yang dipilih Sasuke cuma cewek udik dari kampung!

"Huahahaha! Katanya nggak mau ama tuh cewek kok malah jadian? Makan tuh omongan lo kemaren! Gue bilang juga apa, tuh cewek menarik kan? Ya kan ya kan?" goda Naruto Ia puas sekali, akhir-akhir ini bisa ngejekin Sasuke. Biasanya kan ia sendiri yang diejek ama Sasuke.

"Dobe, kan udah gue bilang kalo itu cuman pura-pura depan Shion biar dia nggak ngintilin gue mulu!" Sasuke menghempaskan kunci motor ke meja bar lalu duduk. Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya. Suara dentuman musik memenuhi ruangan. Orang-orang makin larut untuk berdansa. Seorang pelayan bar memberikan minuman kepada pelanggan setianya tanpa diminta.

"Itu namanya jodoh, Teme. Pas lo lagi butuh cewek, eh dia nongol depan lo."

Sasuke mendengus, "Gara-gara lo kelamaan jones, otak lo jadi terkontaminasi sama novel anak SMP ya? Mana ada yang namanya kebetulan dalam cinta. Yang ada itu kenal, suka, pedekate trus jadian. Lo kira kisah cinta roman picisan, yang selalu berkaitan dengan kebetulan!"

"Bukan gitu, Teme. Sebagai sahabat lo dari kecil, gue amat sangat yakin pakek banget kalo Tuhan emang ngasih jalan buat lo ama tuh cewek," katanya berlebihan.

"Hn, lo lebay, Dobe!"

"Etapi gimana? Tuh cewek mau jadi pacar gadungan lo?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Sasuke diem. Mata biru Naruto langsung tanggap mengenai sobatnya. "Lo ditolak ama dia ya, Teme? Hahaha... bilangnya aja playboy handal, tapi ditolak juga ama cewek yang kata lo nggak punya bodi," Naruto makin menjadi-jadi nge-bully Sasuke.

"Itu karna gue kemaren nggak nunjukin kemampuan gue aja," Sasuke mencoba berdalih tapi gagal.

"Heleh! Biasanya aja lo ngomong gini: 'Gue nggak usah gerak aja cewek-cewek pada nemplok!', mana sekarang? Mana? Sama cewek yang badannya kecil, mungil, imut-imut aja kalah!" Naruto terbahak. Sasuke telak.

"Liat aja, gue bakal bikin tuh cewek bertekuk lutut ama gue!" Sasuke tetap nggak mau kalah gitu aja.

Tawa Naruto berhenti, "O ya? Gue yakin lo nggak bakalan bisa dapetin tuh cewek! Percaya deh ama gue. Saingan lo kali ini berat, Teme."

"Emang seberapa kerennya gebetan tuh cewek? Pasti nggak bisa nandingin gue," kata Sasuke angkuh.

"Bukan gebetannya, tapi kakaknya! Selama ini tiap ada yang deketin tuh cewek bakalan diusir ama Gaara! Bahkan sebelum tau nama tuh cewek. Apalagi elo! Lo ngedeketin adiknya Gaara dalam radius seratus meter juga langsung diusir. Nggak bakalan lo bisa dapetin tuh cewek!"

Sasuke agak tersentak juga mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Tapi sebagai playboy sejati ia memasang muka cool dan menganggap itu adalah masalah kecil. "Cuman gitu doang?" dengusnya.

Naruto menganga. Nih anak! batinnya geram. "Taruhan! Lo nggak bakal bisa dapetin adeknya Gaara!" tantangnya.

"Oke!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah. "Kalo gue dapetin adeknya Gaara, Lamborghini lo yang baru itu buat gue," Naruto tersentak, yakali Lamborghini yang baru dihadiahkan ayahnya dua minggu yang lalu sebagai penyemangat ngerjain skripsi jadi taruhan!

Tapi mengingat yang jadi obyek taruhannya adalah cewek lugu berambut pink, membuatnya penasaran dengan kisahnya. Apalagi yang ngedeketin cewek itu adalah Sasuke, yang notabene playboy kelas paus (kelas kakap terlalu mainstream). Ia tau Sasuke nggak bakalan mudah ngedapetin tuh cewek. Karna bakal ada bodyguard alias kakaknya yang selalu setia melindungi tanpa diminta.

Bahkan, Naruto merasa Sasuke dan Sakura cocok jadi pasangan. Siapa tau dengan begini mereka bisa langgeng sampe menikah, sampe jadi kakek-nenek sekalian. Ia juga yakin Sasuke bakal menemukan cinta sejatinya. Masalah mobil entar aja, toh kalo dia bisa berhasil menyatukan Sasuke ama Sakura, dia tinggal minta gantinya ke Paman Fugaku atau Itachi-nii karna udah berhasil merubah sikap buruk Sasuke. Diam-diam Naruto tersenyum dengan pemikirannya tadi.

"Oke, cuman itu doang?" balas Naruto, angkuh.

Sasuke terperangah, etttt daahhh! Songong amat nih bocah, geramnya dalam hati. "Ada satu lagi," tambah Sasuke.

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apaan?" sambil meneguk birnya.

"Hinata buat gue,"

 **BRRRUUUSSHH!** Naruto tersedak, bir yang baru ia minum tersembur keluar. Wajahnya merah karna batuk.

Mampus lo! Batin Sasuke ketawa.

"Teme, lo gila ya?!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Kenapa? Bukannya lo tadi bilang 'cuman itu doang'?" jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Iya, tapi jangan bawa-bawa Hinata. Dia nggak ada sangkut pautnya dengan taruhan kita."

"Kalo adeknya Gaara yang nggak kita kenal sama sekali bisa jadi taruhan kita, kenapa Hinata enggak?" Skakmatt! Naruto mati kutu. "Lagian gue nggak bakal ngrebut Hinata dari elo kok. Yeah, gue cuman pengen jalan-jalan bareng Hinata doang, selama dua minggu. Kan lumayan bisa jalan bareng konglomerat cantik." Kadang Sasuke ini aneh, dia sendiri kan konglomerat, kenapa harus nyari konglomerat lain buat jalan? Toh jalan sendiri juga statusnya sama, yang jalan konglomerat. "Gimana? Yaelah, cuman jalan doang aja takut pacarnya gue embat, pengecut lo. Padahalkan kalo Hinata jalan ama gue, lo bisa ngetes dia beneran cinta apa enggak sama lo."

Naruto dan Sasuke emang sahabat, tapi juga bisa disebut rival abadi. Apalagi kalo masalah taruhan. Entah taruhan game atau apapun itu, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Ditambah salah satu diantara mereka ada yang mengucapkan kata 'pengecut', kata yang sensitif di telinga cowok-cowok gentle.

"Gue trima tantangan lo. Tapi inget, sebatas jalan-jalan sama Hinata. Nggak lebih! Gue kasih lo kemurahan, lo boleh gandeng tangannya. Dan jangan macem-macem!"

"Nyium?"

"Nggak!" jawabnya galak. Matanya melotot ngeri.

"Meluk?"

"Nggak atau lo, gue bunuh sekarang," srobot Naruto sebelum sobatnya nawar lagi.

"Hahaha," Sasuke tertawa karna berhasil membuat sobatnya hampir naik pitam. Ia pun mengangkat gelas birnya sebagai tanda persetujuan tantangan kali ini, diikuti Naruto.

 **A/N:**

Hello, Minna-san! Long time no see, eh? :)) Maap udah meninggalkan kalian terlalu lama, huhu tapi beginilah keadaan gue. Gue kemaren sampe nangis pengen ijin pulang seminggu. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal, salah satunya pengen nglanjutin ff ini. Tapi empat bulan nggak nulis tuh bikin mood nulis kita hilang. Gaya bahasa juga agak lupa. Ketik hapus, ketik hapus, dirumah udah empat hari baru bisa ngrampungin chapter ini :( Maap kalo tulisannya jauh dari kata sempurna. Doain gue biar cepet selesai ya belajarnya. Biar bisa bergelut dengan dunia ff ini lagi, ataupun dunia menulis di tempat lain :)

Oiya. Makasih buat review kalian. Kalian bener2 mendukung banget dah! Sekali lagi maap nggak bisa balas satu-persatu.

 **Lhylia Kiryu, mantika mochi, lightflower22, HunieeBubbleBubble, dinda adr, , Hyemi761, koizumi chiaki, setyanajotwins, , Orchidflen, Indut, Howtologin, Billa, Sasuke, Racha, fenna, Nami-swan, 1, PIYORIN, Kira-chan, fachan desu, , Guest, pecinta ff unyu.**

Thanks, and see you... ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**

 _Dilarang menjiplak, mengopy, atau me-repost tanpa ijin._

 _Soalnya kalo karya kita di copy tanpa ijin tuh kayak punya pacar tapi ditikung sahabat sendiri. Sakit booooo! :D_

 **Abandon**

 **Chapter 4: Danger**

"Lo beneran nggak ikut masuk?" tanya Gaara pada adiknya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di depan perpustakaan kampus. Gaara ingin mengembalikan buku yang kemaren dia pinjam buat referensi skripsinya.

Meninggalkan Sakura walaupun cuman sebentar rasanya sulit banget. Padahal depan perpustakaan itu termasuk tempat yang sepi dan bisa dibilang lumayan aman. Tapi yang jadi pertimbangan Gaara adalah dia pernah kecolongan yaitu adiknya bisa berpapasan dengan Uchiha tempo hari. Gilaaa! Itu merupakan siaga satu baginya. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang pertama dan paling utama dari sekian daftar cowok yang harus dijauhkan dari adiknya. Beruntung si Uchiha itu belum tau identitas Sakura.

"He-eh, lagian cuman sebentar kan?" balas Sakura.

"Iya sih, tapi mendingan lo ikut masuk deh. Gue khawatir, entar tiba-tiba ada orang nongol ngegangguin elo lagi."

"Ya ampun, Bang! Elo kan cuman ke dalam doang! Kalo gue kenapa-napa lo juga bakal denger. Toh, di sini sepi. Udah deh nggak usah lebay gitu ngawasinnya!" gerutu Sakura sebel. Saking sebelnya Sakura sampe pengen nyukur alis Abangnya. Eh, tapi kemudian Sakura geleng-geleng sendiri. Lupa kalo Abangnya nggak punya alis!

Cowok berambut merah itu menghela napas panjang. "Yaudah kalo gitu, kalo ada yang deketin elo. Lo langsung panggil gue ya?" Ia akhirnya menyerah.

"Iya, nggak cuma gue panggil. Tapi gue teriakin deh. Biar orang sekampus pada tau kalo gue lagi di gangguin," katanya sambil nyengir.

Gaara mengacak rambut Sakura. "Dasar! Beneran nih nggak ikut masuk?"

"Iyaaaaa...! Udah sono masuk! Bawel amat sih!" Sakura mendorong Abangnya masuk ke perpustakaan dengan paksa.

Huwaaaaahhhh! Akhirnya Sakura bisa bernapas lega karna terlepas dari kakaknya yang makin bawel semenjak dia cerita kalo dia ketemu dua makhluk aneh di depan toilet beberapa hari yang lalu. Serasa terlepas dari tali yang selama ini mengikatnya. Sakura menarik napas panjang, lega. Bebaaaaassss...! Kapan lagi dia bisa menikmati suasana kampusnya dengan nyaman? Walaupun cuman sebentar setidaknya bisa membuatnya rileks.

Di ujung koridor tampak lima pemuda sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan. "Kalian mau bawa gue kemana?" tanya salah satu pemuda yang berambut item dengan model raven yang aneh. Jalannya agak terpaksa karna setengah di seret oleh teman-temannya sejak ia menyetandarkan motornya tadi. Serasa ia menjadi buronan yang dicari selama bertahun-tahun karena kasus korupsi.

"Ke perpustakaan, Teme," kata temannya yang berambut kuning.

"Haaa...? Kalian mau bawa gue ke perpus? Yang bener aja dong!" pemuda tadi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke ternganga. Sampai-sampai dia menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Pasalnya, dia pernah punya kenangan buruk di perpus kampusnya. Yaitu dikejar-kejar cewek culun yang hobi banget nongkrong di perpus. Dengan buku tebel, lebih tebel dari kamus Inggris-Jepang. Yang kalo buat nimpuk orang sakitnya bisa seminggu kagak sembuh-sembuh! Mana ceweknya norak lagi, pakek kaca mata super tebel dan gede. Rambutnya dikepang dua, ada tompel di pipi kanannya, ompong lagi giginya! Nggak usah ngebayangin jeleknya kayak apa. Sasuke aja sampe pengen muntah gara-gara keinget tuh cewek.

"Ah ela lo, Sas! Sekali aja bantuin ngerjain skripsi kita napa?!" dumel Sai.

"Ck, kan udah ada Sikamaru ama Neji," kilah Sasuke.

"Nggak bisa gitu dong! Kita kan masuk kampus sini bareng-bareng, jadi keluarnya juga musti bareng-bareng! Nah, lo kudu ikut berjuang ama kita! Jangan mentang-mentang skripsi lo udah selese terus bisa santai-santai nungguin sidang," kali ini Sikamaru yang angkat bicara.

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. Ampun deh! Dia nggak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sobat-sobatnya yang hobi banget bikin repot orang lain.

"Ya tapi jangan di perpus dong! Lo semua kan tau kalo gue trauma ama cewek culun yang jadi penunggu perpus," Sasuke bergidik ngeri.

Sedang teman-temannya malah tertawa geli melihat sifat parnoannya Sasuke kalo udah berhubungan dengan perpus. Sampe menyamakan cewek culun itu dengan setan penunggu perpustakaan.

"Hahaha.. Tenang aja, Sas! Kalo tuh cewek ngedeketin lo, entar kita usir deh!" Neji mencoba menenangkan sobatnya.

"Haha, iya, Teme. Nggak usah parno gitu. Ayo cabut!" keempat sobatnya Sasuke kembali menyeretnya secara paksa.

Langkah kaki kelima cowok itu semakin dekat dengan tempat tujuan. Namun cewek berambut _pink_ seakan nggak memperdulikan kehadiran mereka. Cewek itu bener-bener menikmati kesendiriannya. Bahkan ia sampai memejamkan mata dan merentangkan kedua lengannya. Semilir angin kecil di pagi hari menerpa wajah polos tanpa _make-up-_ nya serta menerbangkan rambut panjangnya. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona melihat keindahan alami cewek itu.

Termasuk Sasuke Uchiha, langkahnya sampai terhenti karna terbengong-bengong dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Baru kali ini dia melihat kecantikan alami dari seorang perempuan.

"Woy, Sas! Lo kenapa berenti?" tanya Sai bingung.

Sasuke diem. Teman-temannya pada heran.

"Teme, lo nggak papa kan?" Naruto ikut heboh. Ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sasuke.

"Sas, lo kesambet ya?" tambah Neji.

Sasuke masih diem. Sikamaru yang cerdas langsung tanggap dengan keadaan sobatnya. "Huuu.. Pantes aja lo bengong, ngeliatin cewek cakep sih..."

Sai, Naruto dan Neji langsung ber-'oh' ria mendengar penjelasan Sikamaru.

Naruto menoyor pipi Sasuke. "Dasar playboy! Katanya nggak suka tapi ngeliatinnya penuh cinta."

"Paan sih!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. "Orang gue lagi mikirin sekenario taruhan kita tempo hari," kilahnya.

"Heleh..! Nggak usah ngeles deh lo... Lo suka kan ama adeknya Gaara?"

Sasuke mendengus, "Sok tau banget sih lo!"

"Apa tadi yang kalian bilang?" tanya Neji. "Jadi kalian lagi ngejadiin adeknya Gaara barang taruhan?"

Naruto nyengir, Sasuke cuma jawab, "Hn."

"Lo berdua sarap ya? Dia adeknya Gaara. Lo tau? Cowok-cowok yang ngedeketin adeknya udah pada babak belur! Dan kalian malah ngejadiin dia barang taruhan? Bisa dibunuh lo ama Gaara." Neji menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

Sasuke tetep kalem. Tapi yang lain bergidik ngeri, termasuk Naruto.

"Bodo amat! Pertandingan karate aja masih menang gue," katanya dengan penuh percaya diri. "Hn. Lagian ini berbeda dari cewek-cewek gue sebelumnya. Gue pengen naklukin cewek model sister complex kayak dia."

"Tapi, Teme, kan ngeri juga kalo nyawa kita berakhir di tangan Gaara."

"Kenapa? Lo takut? Jangan bilang lo mau ngebatalin perjanjian kita?" Naruto meringis mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Denger ya, cuman cowok pengecut yang berhenti sebelum mencoba."

"Eng.. Yaudah deh, Teme, gue nurut apa kata lo deh," kata Naruto pasrah.

"Kalo gitu, lo semua ikut gue. Kita samperin tuh cewek," sahut Sasuke. Yang lain sih ngikut aja. Toh, selama ada Sasuke tiap mereka tawuran atau berantem pasti menang.

Dengan pose cewek berambut pink yang seperti di film Titanic, membuat otak playboy Sasuke langsung encer. Ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang dan berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Hai, Sayang... Sendirian aja, mau gue temenin?"

Sontak Sakura terlonjak kaget mendapati dirinya dipeluk sama cowok rese' yang ia temui di depan toilet tempo hari. "Siapa lo?! Ngapain lo peluk-peluk gue?! Lepasin nggak?! Lepasiiiiinn...!" Sakura memukul tangan cowok itu yang sedang asyik melingkari perutnya.

"Ssttt... Tenang dikit dong. Bukannya kita kemaren udah pelukan, jadi harusnya udah terbiasa," katanya. Cowok itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Wangi cologne baby yang dipakai Sakura tercium oleh Sasuke. Dia suka baunya. Wanginya sama dengan anak Itachi yang baru berumur tujuh bulan yang sering ia ciumi. Sasuke menyesapi leher Sakura dalam-dalam.

Sakura jadi merinding dengan kelakuan cowok aneh itu. "Enak aja kalo ngomong! Elo yang meluk gue. Gue mah ogah dipeluk ama lo! Dasar mesum!" Diinjaknya kaki keras-keras.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sakura untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Sedangkan teman-teman Sasuke malah terbahak melihat adegan di hadapannya. Etttt daahh! Baru kali ini mereka ngeliat cewek bersikap kasar ama Sasuke. Sangar bener tuh cewek!

"Cewek sialan!" umpatnya.

"Apa?! Berani lo ama gue?! Ayo sini kalo berani! Emang lo doang yang jago berantem?" Sakura langsung pasang kuda-kuda.

"Hahaha! Sas, lo ditantangin noh ama cewek."

"Hajar, Sas! Jangan mau kalah!"

"Iya, Sas! Kalo perlu lo bawa tuh cewek ke hotel. Hajar ampe lima ronde, Sas! Hahaha..."

"Kurang, Sas! Sepuluh ronde sekalian. Biar lo puas!"

Sakura _sweatdrop_ sendiri mendengar teriakan-teriakan temen cowok itu. Kalo cuman berantem doang kenapa musti ke hotel? Disini juga Sakura bisa matahin tangan tuh cowok, pikir Sakura dengan polosnya.

Akibat Sakura terlalu sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya yang masih suci, dia malah jadi lengah. Tangannya berhasil dicengkeram Sasuke.

"Berani lo ya ama gue?" dengus Sasuke.

Sakura meringis menahan sakit. "Lepasin nggak?! Atau gue panggil Abang gue nih!" ancamnya.

"Panggil aja! Mana Abang lo? Mana?" Baru juga Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu perpus langsung terbuka. Dan nongolah cowok keren berambut merah.

"ABANG!" pekik Sakura. Ia langsung memghempaskan cengkeraman Sasuke dengan kasar. Seakan kekuatannya bertambah dengan kehadiran kakaknya. Cengkeraman itu terlepas. Sakura segera berlari kearah Gaara dan berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Kan gue udah bilang, panggil gue kalo ada apa-apa!" omel Gaara.

"Yeee... Jangan salahin gue dong. Salahin mereka yang datangnya tiba-tiba kayak jelangkung, datang nggak dijemput pulang naek angkot," balas adeknya nggak mau kalah.

"Ck, tapi lo nggak papa kan?"

"Jangan pikirin gue. Gue nggak papa. Sekarang pikirin gimana caranya ngelawan setan lima itu."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangan kehadapan lima cowok yang mengganggu adeknya. Dan dia terkejut ternyata yang gangguin adiknya adalah gerombolannya Uchiha cs.

"Ngapain kalian ngegangguin adek gue?!" geram Gaara.

"Eitss... Santai dong! Kita cuman pengen kenalan doang kok ama adek lo," jawab Sasuke kalem.

"Yo'i.. Lo punya adek cakep nggak bilang-bilang. Bahkan sekedar nama aja, lo nggak ngasih tau. Kenalin dong!" sahut Naruto.

"Cih!" Gaara berdecih. "Apa untungnya ngenalin adek gue ke kalian?"

"Ya, kali aja salah satu diantara kita jadi adek ipar lo," jawab Naruto sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Apalagi Sasuke yang jadi adek ipar lo."

"Cih! Nggak sudi, adek gue buat dia."

"Songong banget lo ngomong gitu! Adek lo tuh nggak lebih dari cewek-cewek yang pernah gue mainin," kata Sasuke angkuh.

Mendengar seperti itu, sontak Gaara naik pitam, "Brengsek lo!" Gaara hendak melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada Sasuke, namun dihadang oleh teman-temannya.

"Ngapain lo ngalangin gue?! Minggir lo! Gue nggak ada urusan ama elo," bentaknya pada Sai yang mencoba ngalangin Gaara.

"Kalo lo mau nglawan Sasuke berarti lo juga harus nglawan kita," kata Sai tegas.

"Udah, Bang, mending kita pergi dari sini," ucap Sakura lirih. Tapi cukup didengar oleh semuanya. Ada nada yang aneh dalam ucapannya. Seperti tercekat?

"Sakura, lo jangan ngalangin gue. Biar gue abisin Uchiha brengsek ini!"

"Oo... Jadi namanya Sakura. Gaara Haruno, berarti nama adek lo Sakura Haruno, iya kan?" Ini yang Gaara maksud, ini! Sekali aja dia kecolongan maka Uchiha Sasuke nggak akan pernah melepaskan mangsanya sebelum ia mendapatkan mangsa itu. Terlalu cepat Sasuke mendapatkan informasi. Ini udah bukan tingkat waspada lagi untuk melindungi Sakura, tapi tingkat bahaya! "Sakura.. Nama lo bagus, kenapa harus dirahasiakan? Lagian nama lo tuh cocok ama gue."

"Maksudnya cocok, Teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Cocok, sama-sama 'S'. Sasuke, Sakura."

Naruto nyungir aneh. Yaelah, Sas, ngatain gue alay kalo bahas soal cinta dan jodoh. Sendirinya ternyata juga sama alaynya kayak anak SMP. Suka nyama-nyamain nama. Pikir Naruto keki.

"Brengsek!" Gaara mencoba menyerang lagi. Tapi kali ini tangannya ditahan oleh Sakura. Ia menoleh pada adik kesayangannya.

"Bang, please...! Gue nggak mau ngeliat keluarga gue berantem _lagi._ Gue nggak mau ngeliat lo terluka."

Seketika hati Gaara mencelos melihat adiknya menggigit bibir seakan menekan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya. Ia ingat, adiknya trauma. Sakura benci melihat salah satu orang yang disayanginya berantem di depan mata kepalanya sendiri. Perceraian terkutuk kedua orang tuanya telah membuat otak adiknya menyimpan memori buruk yang sulit untuk dihapus.

Dipeluknya Sakura erat-erat. "Maafin gue, Ra. Maafin gue..." Sakura mengangguk. Gaara bisa merasakan adiknya gemetar.

Naruto dan teman-temannya mengernyit bingung. Terutama Sasuke yang sedari tadi matanya nggak beralih dari cewek berambut merah jambu yang baru ia ketahui bernama Sakura. Nggak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran cowok itu. Antara bingung, heran atau bahkan penasaran.

"Ayo kita pergi, Bang," kata Sakura setelah pelukan mereka terlepas.

Gaara mengangguk kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke cs. "Urusan kita belum selesai, Uchiha. Lo masih punya utang satu lawan satu ama gue. Dan inget! Adek gue bukan cewek murahan seperti cewek-cewek yang pernah lo pacarin. Dia cewek terhormat, cewek terjaga dan akan selalu gue jaga kehormatannya, meskipun harus ngorbanin nyawa gue," putusnya tajam dan menusuk.

- **tebese-**

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks for your reviews, favorites and follows. Dukungan kalianlah yang membuat gw tetep up date meskipun gaya menulis amburadul karna lama banget nggak nulis.**

 **Doakan saya cepat menyelesaikan pendidikan saya :))**

 **Maaf atas ketidak sempurnaan saya dan sampai jumpa~**

 **:))**


End file.
